


Psychologie für Profis

by quiekemaus



Series: Psychologie-Reihe [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Mats und Benni bekommen ein neues Buch geliehen, das ihnen erneut einen gemeinsamen Abend beschert, an dem sie einander immer besser kennenlernen.





	Psychologie für Profis

**Author's Note:**

> Wie bisher, gehören die erwähnten Personen immer noch sich selbst. Sämtliche Handlungen sind frei erfunden und haben sich nie so abgespielt.
> 
> Dritter und damit letzter Teil der kleine Psychologie-Oneshot-Reihe.

„Sag mal, Schatz, was hat Schmelle dir denn vorhin eigentlich in die Hand gedrückt?“  
Neugierig griff Benni nach der kleinen Plastiktüte, die Mats von seinem Kollegen und guten Freund Marcel mit auf den Heimweg bekommen hatte.  
Mats, der genau wie der Schalker keine Ahnung hatte, worum es sich beim Inhalt des Beutels handeln könnte, stellte sich dicht hinter seinen Freund, legte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab und umschlang gleichzeitig seine Mitte. Nicht weniger erwartungsvoll beobachtete er, wie Benni nun ein Buch aus der Tüte zog und es ausgiebig beäugte.  
„Let's talk about love – Das Fragespiel zum Thema Nr. 1“, las er schließlich laut vor und wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Schmöker halten sollte, dessen sonderbare Aufmachung ihn irritierte.

Auch Mats schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn er nahm seinem Freund das Buch aus der Hand, drehte und wendete es in alle Richtungen, bevor er schließlich das fragte, was auch Benni auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Wofür ist denn der Würfel da in der Mitte des Buches gedacht?“  
Tatsächlich befand sich in der Mitte des Buches eine Vertiefung, die offenbar bis zum Buchrücken durchging, und in die ein kleiner Würfel eingeklebt war, den Mats nun vorsichtig entfernte. Anders als bei normalen Würfeln, waren auf den einzelnen Seiten keine Zahlen in Form von Punkten zu sehen, sondern verschiedene Symbole.

„Na, ob es wirklich so eine tolle Idee war, unser gutes Kokology-Buch gegen dieses Würfelspiel einzutauschen?“, gab Benni zu bedenken, der sich nur ungern von den liebgewonnen Büchern verabschiedet hatte, zumal die beiden Verliebten erst einen kleinen Teil der darin enthaltenen Fragen bearbeitet hatten.  
„Benni, das Buch ist nicht aus der Welt. Ich habe es Schmelle doch nicht geschenkt, sondern lediglich für ein paar Tage ausgeliehen, weil er mich so lieb darum gebeten hat, nachdem ich ihm davon erzählt habe. Und dass er uns dafür im Tausch nun ein anderes Buch mitgegeben hat, finde ich echt nett von ihm. Auch wenn mir noch nicht so ganz klar ist, was es denn sein soll.“  
Der Schalker Innenverteidiger nickte ergeben und löste sich nun aus der Umarmung.  
„Wir könnten einfach mal reinschauen, dann finden wir es sicher raus, was es mit dem Würfel auf sich hat. Der Abend ist ja zum Glück noch nicht ganz so weit fortgeschritten.“

Schnell hatten die beiden Männer sich darauf geeinigt, erst ihre Schlafsachen anzuziehen und einen Abstecher ins Badezimmer zu machen, um sich dann ganz entspannt in Mats' gemütlichem Bett der neuen Lektüre widmen zu können.

Als sie einige Zeit später im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, wo nur die beiden Nachttischlampen den Raum in ein schummriges Licht tauchten, nahm Benni erneut das Buch zur Hand. Wie sie es vermutet hatten, befand sich direkt auf der ersten Seite eine ausführliche Anleitung und eine Übersicht über verschiedene Spielvariationen. Schließlich einigten sich die beiden Männer darauf, abwechselnd eine Zahl zwischen eins und fünfundsiebzig zu nennen, um eine Seite auszuwählen. Da alle Seiten jeweils sechs Fragen enthielten, die mit den auf dem Würfel aufgedruckten Symbolen gekennzeichnet waren, kam anschließend der kleine Kubus ins Spiel, mit dem sie die Fragen auswählen wollten, die sie einander stellen würden.

Benni, der das Buch immer noch in der Hand hielt, machte als Fragesteller den Anfang und bat Mats darum, eine Zahl auszuwählen.  
„Dann nehme ich einfach mal die siebenunddreißig.“, sagte er, bevor er sich den Würfel schnappte, ihn ein Stück über den freien Teil der Matratze rollen ließ und feststellte, dass er die Frage, die mit einem Mond gekennzeichnet war, gestellt bekommen sollte.  
Neugierig blätterte Benni zu der angegebenen Aufgabe und begann, diese vorzulesen: „Du heiratest in drei Tagen. Nun erfährst du von deinem bzw. deiner Verlobten, dass er bzw. sie vorher nur gleichgeschlechtliche Partner hatte. Wie verhältst du dich?“  
„Na, tolle Wurst... Die Frage ist ja schon mal blöd. Wieso sollte mich das stören? Ich heirate doch auch eine gleichgeschlechtliche Person.“, gab Mats zurück und schien von Marcels Buch nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein.  
Benni hingegen wurde durch die Antwort hellhörig.  
„Du weißt also schon ganz genau, dass du einen Mann heiraten wirst?“  
„Klar. Wenn ich jemals heiraten sollte, dann sowieso nur dich. Aber aufgrund besonderer Umstände ist das ja momentan undenkbar. Du weißt schon... schwule Fußballer und so...“  
Mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht nickte der Ältere der beiden.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir zusammen sind. Ich brauche keinen Trauschein, um glücklich zu sein. Das Wichtigste habe ich, und das bist du.“

Dass diese in Mats' Augen eher blöde Frage noch zu einem solch schönen Liebesgeständnis führen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet, und in ihm machte sich ein angenehm kribbelndes Gefühl breit.  
Lag er bislang noch in einiger Entfernung von Benni in seiner eigenen Betthälfte, rückte er nun zu seinem Freund herüber, schlich sich unter seine Bettdecke und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Zwischen zwei liebevollen Küssen schaute er ihm tief in die Augen und ließ ihn so ohne viele Worte wissen, dass auch er ihn auf tiefsten Herzen liebte.

Zu gern hätte Mats an dieser Stelle das Frage-Antwort-Spiel beendet, obwohl es noch nicht mal richtig begonnen hatte, doch Benni drückte ihm unmissverständlich das Buch in die Hand, nannte eine Zahl und griff gleichzeitig nach dem Würfel, der erneut einen Mond zeigte.  
„Kann der Würfel nur Mond?“, wunderte der Schalker sich, lauschte dann aber doch der Frage die Mats ihm nun vorlas.  
„Stell dir vor, du verliebst dich in deinen besten Freund. Hättest du Bedenken, dich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen? Wenn ja, welche?“  
„Oh, die Frage kann ich beantworten.“, freute sich Benni. „Klar habe ich Bedenken. Vor allem, wenn der beste Freund dann auch noch scheinbar glücklich an eine Frau vergeben ist. Aber selbst, wenn er sich irgendwann von ihr trennt, überlegt man sich gut, ob es wirklich richtig ist, die Freundschaft gegen eine Beziehung einzutauschen. Man weiß nicht, ob das hält, ob die Freundschaft auch die Liebe überdauert. Aber andererseits wäre es ja blöd, es nicht auszuprobieren. Denn wenn es wirklich klappt, dann hätte man was verpasst, wenn man es nicht gewagt hätte. Und wieso sollte man von einer möglichen Trennung sprechen, wenn man noch nicht mal zusammen oder gerade frisch verliebt ist? Ich vertraue einfach darauf, dass es ewig hält.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“, erwiderte Mats, der wusste, dass Benni soeben in wenigen Sätzen das zusammengefasst hatte, was ihm vor dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung alles durch den Kopf gegangen war. Als ihnen beiden klar geworden war, dass sie mehr füreinander empfanden als reine Freundschaft, hatten sie unzählige schlaflose Nächte alleine mit ihren Gedanken oder mit gemeinsamen Gesprächen verbracht, ehe sie es gewagt hatten, sich aufeinander einzulassen. Dass sie inzwischen beide so glücklich miteinander waren, betrachteten sie daher als großes Geschenk und waren sehr darauf bedacht, vorsichtig mit ihrer Liebe zueinander umzugehen.

Benni bemerkte, dass sein Freund nachdenklich geworden war. Deshalb nahm er ihm kurzerhand das Buch aus der Hand und erhielt dadurch auch sogleich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Hier, würfel mal. Du bist dran. Welche Zahl?“, wollte er von ihm wissen und grinste ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an.  
„Hm... die eins. Oh, kein Mond sondern ein Ausrufezeichen.“, stellte Mats fest und wartete auf seine zweite Frage.  
„Ha, jetzt wird’s lustig. Bist du schon einmal beim Sex überrascht worden? Wie war das?“, freute sich Benni, während Mats entgeistert aufstöhnte.  
„Oh scheiße, erinnere mich nicht daran. Das war soooo mega-peinlich. Ich war gerade ein paar Monate mit Cathy zusammen. Damals hab ich ja noch zuhause gewohnt. Jedenfalls hatten wir sturmfreie Bude und haben uns am großen Fernseher im Wohnzimmer irgendeinen Film angeschaut. Allerdings war der natürlich total uninteressant, wir waren schließlich frisch verliebt. Und so haben wir dann den Film Film sein lassen und lieber geknutscht und so weiter.“  
„Lass mich raten. Beim 'und so weiter' hat deine Mutter euch erwischt.“, unterbrach Benni seinen Freund amüsiert.  
„Nein, ganz so schlimm war es nicht. Aber Cathy war grad dabei, mir einen zu blasen, als Jonas reinkam.“  
„Ach du scheiße. Alleine die Vorstellung. Kopfkino. Geh weg! Dein armer Bruder.“, rief Benni entsetzt aus.  
„Du, dem hat das nicht wirklich was ausgemacht, sonst hätte er sicher nicht sein Handy rausgeholt und ein Foto von uns gemacht, bevor er einen Kommentar hat fallen lassen, durch den wir dann erst auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sind.“, erzählte Mats weiter.  
„Ganz schön abgebrüht, der Kleine. Und was lernen wir daraus? Gib Jonas keinen Schlüssel von deiner Wohnung. Hier, stell mal die nächste Frage. Ich nehm Nummer dreißig und der Würfel sagt Ausrufezeichen.“

Eifrig blätterte Mats zur angegebenen Seite und begann wissend zu grinsen.  
„Nun wird es so langsam richtig interessant. Hattest du schon einmal einen One-Night-Stand? Wie stehst du dazu?“  
„Schmelle sei verflucht, uns dieses Buch gegeben zu haben.“, meckerte Benni und wurde gleichzeitig ein wenig rot.  
„Aha! Also hattest du schon mal. Jetzt will ich aber auch Details wissen.“  
„Hey, das ist mindestens vier Jahre her, das ist verjährt.“, versuchte der Schalker sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken.  
„Nichts da, hier wird nicht gekniffen. Außerdem kannten wir uns damals schon. Ich habe ein Recht darauf, vollständig über dein Vorleben informiert zu sein.“  
„Kann ich nicht erst mal den zweiten Teil... also wie ich da zu stehe.“  
„Von mir aus, aber das andere vergesse ich nicht.“, stellte der Dortmunder klar.  
„Okay. Also One-Night-Stands sind nicht wirklich was für mich. Ich hab das auch nur einmal ausprobiert und das war so aus der Situation heraus. Mir ging es scheiße, weil wir ein wichtiges Spiel verloren haben, und auch Ma... eehm... naja, also jetzt würde ich das sowieso nicht mehr machen. Bin ja glücklich vergeben.“, strahlte Benni seinen Freund an und versuchte, ihn mit einem Kuss von weiteren Nachfragen abzulenken, wovon dieser sich jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ.  
„Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich denjenigen kenne, mit dem du damals was hattest?“, riet er stattdessen einfach so ins Blaue hinein.  
„Kennen... also, naja, vielleicht... eehm... ja doch. Aber ich hab Manu eigentlich versprochen, dass ich es niemandem... oh, scheiße!“

„Aha, Manu also. Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?“, merkte Mats immer noch schmunzelnd an. „Ich hab schon länger das Gefühl, dass er Männern mehr zugetan ist als Frauen. Aber keine Sorge, von mir erfährt niemand was. Ich weiß doch, was auf dem Spiel steht.“  
„Danke.“, gab Benni erleichtert von sich. „Normalerweise oute ich meine Freunde nicht so einfach. Aber das hier ist sowieso was anderes. Schließlich bist du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und vor dir mag ich keine Geheimnisse haben.“  
„Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir gut aufgehoben. Aber jetzt nochmal zu dem One-Night-Stand. Das war wirklich nur das eine Mal mit Manu?“, hakte der dunkelhaarige Innenverteidiger nach.  
„Ja, ehrlich. Wir haben furchtbar schlecht gespielt und Abends dann aus Frust ein, zwei Bierchen getrunken. Und dann ist es irgendwann einfach passiert. Uns stand beiden der Sinn danach, in der Situation war es das Richtige, aber ich würde es nicht nochmal machen. Manu übrigens auch nicht, der war am nächsten Morgen richtig geschockt.“  
Diese Antwort genügte Mats und er ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen, was Benni erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Hier, Würfel.“, erinnerte er ihn, während er selbst das Buch in die Hand nahm und Seite neunzehn aufschlug, wie Mats es sich soeben gewünscht hatte.  
„Ein Kreis mit einem Punkt drin. Mal was ganz anderes.“  
„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was das ist.“, gab Benni mit geschäftigem Ton von sich.  
„Hattest du jemals eine Beziehung, in der du irgendwann feststellen musstest, dass du deine eigenen Bedürfnisse völlig vernachlässigt hast?“  
Mats nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall. Ich hab doch schon, während ich noch mit Cathy zusammen war, gemerkt, dass ich mich eigentlich mehr zu Männern hingezogen fühle. Aber weil es im Prinzip ganz gut lief, Cathy eine nette Person war und ich da vor allem wegen der Öffentlichkeit nicht dran rütteln wollte, habe ich mich damit abgefunden, eine Frau lieben zu müssen. Bis es dann nicht mehr ging. Den Rest kennst du... nächste Frage?“

„Die fünfundzwanzig. Mal wieder der Mond.“, bat Benni, immer noch ein wenig nachdenklich gestimmt von der Frage, die sein Freund zuvor beantwortet hatte. Aber da er sich nicht von solchen Grübeleien herunterziehen lassen wollte, war er froh, dass die Frage, die Mats ihm nun stellte, mehr als amüsant zu sein schien, so wie der Dortmunder auf einmal lachte.  
„Eine Hellseherin teilt dir mit, dass du dich demnächst in einen dunkelhaarigen Sportler verlieben wirst. Inwieweit beeinflusst dich diese Aussage?“  
Ungläubig starrte Benni erst seinen Freund an, dann das Buch, bevor er schließlich ebenfalls in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Das ist ja herrlich. Die Wahrsagerin muss wohl mal ihre Kugel polieren, die läuft der Zeit hinterher. Ich liebe meinen dunkelhaarigen Sportler doch schon längst. Und ich habe nicht vor, mich in nächster Zeit in einen anderen zu verlieben.“

Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, bat Mats um die nächste Frage und wählte dazu Seite sechs in Kombination mit dem Herz-Symbol aus.  
„Welchen Menschen hast du erst vor kurzem lieben gelernt?“, las Benni laut vor.  
„Dich!“, war die kurze Antwort, die er zu hören bekam, kaum dass das letzte Wort der Frage ausgesprochen war.  
Der intensive Blick, mit dem Mats ihn dabei ansah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.  
„Klar hab ich dich vorher schon als guten Freund geliebt, aber die Liebe, die ich jetzt für dich empfinde, übertrifft einfach alles, was je da war.“  
Da Benni nicht wusste, was er auf dieses Geständnis erwidern sollte, rückte er einfach nur etwas näher an Mats heran und schob ein Bein so weit über ihn, dass er schließlich mehr auf als neben ihm lag. Mit einem tiefen Blick betrachtete er seinen Freund und strich gleichzeitig zärtlich einige Locken, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren, aus seinem Gesicht. Dann schließlich beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und ließ seinen Mund auf den seines Freundes sinken.  
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position, bei dem sich ihre Lippen nur wenig aufeinander bewegten. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, den sie austauschten, und doch sagte er mehr über ihre Liebe zueinander aus, als es Worte jemals gekonnt hätten.

Es verging eine ganze Zeit, in der sie sich gegenseitig mit kleinen, fast schon unschuldigen Zärtlichkeiten verwöhnten. Irgendwann war es Mats, der erneut nach dem Buch griff.  
„Sollen wir noch ein wenig weitermachen mit den Fragen, oder magst du nicht mehr?“, wollte er von Benni wissen, der als Erwiderung nach dem Würfel tastete, der irgendwo unter ihnen lag. Als er den kleinen Gegenstand gefunden hatte, war Mats längst auf der von Benni gewünschten Seite ankommen und schmunzelte, als der Würfel das Symbol Hand anzeigte.

„Dein Partner nimmt dich nicht zu einer Party mit, die von seinem Arbeitgeber organisiert wird. Später erfährst du, dass die meisten seiner Kollegen ihre Lebensgefährten mitgebracht haben. Wie reagierst du?“, las der Dortmunder die Frage vor und bemerkte sogleich Bennis nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du mich als deinen Partner zu einer offiziellen BVB-Party mitnehmen wollen würdest... nein, sorry, das geht nicht. Ich habe mich doch längst damit abgefunden, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit einfach nicht der Mann an deiner Seite sein darf. Es ist hier grad so schön mit dir. Lass mich nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, dass wir das nur privat genießen können und such dir lieber die nächste Frage aus.“

Mats verstand, dass der Schalker die fast schon romantische Stimmung, die Minuten zuvor noch zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, nicht durch trübe Gedanken kaputtmachen wollte. Es gab auch ohne die Fragen aus dem Buch schon genügend Situationen und Augenblicke, in denen ihnen schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass sie, so lange sie Profifußballer waren und sich in dieser Branche nicht grundlegend etwas ändern würde, offiziell nie als Liebespaar würden auftreten können. Mit diesem Los hatten sie sich schweren Herzens stillschweigend abgefunden und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Nachdem Mats die vierzehn ausgesucht und zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend ein Ausrufezeichen gewürfelt hatte, blätterte Benni auf die angegebene Seite. Schon bevor er die Frage laut vorgetragen hatte, musste er schmunzeln.  
„Hast du schon einmal ein Paar bei der Liebe beobachtet?“, wollte er von dem dunkelhaarigen Innenverteidiger wissen, der sofort die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlug.  
„Glaub mir, das ist fast so peinlich, wie von seinem eigenen Bruder erwischt zu werden.“  
„Erzähl, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Wer, wann, wo und mit wem?“  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dazu auch jemanden outen muss? Mach ich eigentlich nicht. Aber andererseits... du bist mein Freund. Und genau wie du vor mir keine Geheimnisse haben willst, möchte ich auch von dir keine haben.“, fasste Mats seine Bedenken in Worte.  
„Du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du es mit deinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren kannst. Ich würde ja auch nicht wollen, dass jemand irgendwem was von dir und mir erzählt.“  
„Du bist aber nicht irgendwer, Benni. Und ich weiß, dass du es für dich behalten wirst. Ich hab Mario und Marco erwischt.“

Mit großen Augen starrte Benni den Dortmunder an.  
„Mario? Euer Mario Götze? Und Marco Reus? Wann denn das?“  
„Ja, genau die beiden. Letztes Jahr im Oktober bei der Vorbereitung auf die EM-Qualifikationsspiele. Es war schon spät am Abend, alle hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und waren in ihre Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Da ist mir irgendwann aufgefallen, dass ich unten mein Handy hab liegenlassen und bin wieder runtergegangen. Als ich dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum reinkam, lag Marco grad sehr leicht bekleidet in ziemlich eindeutiger Position auf dem Mario. Der war übrigens auch halbnackt.“, erläuterte der jüngere der beiden die Situation.  
„Ja und haben sie dich denn gesehen?“  
„Nein, ich hab mich schnell davongeschlichen und mein Handy lieber am anderen Tag geholt. Aber weil ich das einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam, hab ich sie irgendwann drauf angesprochen und ihnen geraten, in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger zu sein.“

Benni raufte sie die Haare.  
„Das ist echt ein gefährliches Spiel, was sie da treiben. Dann ist Marco wegen Mario zu euch gewechselt, oder? Sind sie zusammen?“  
Mats nickte. „Ja, sind sie. Die meisten bei uns wissen auch davon, aber es wird halt nicht großartig drüber geredet. Dabei sind sie echt ein süßes Paar.“  
„Das stimmt.“, bestätigte Benni. „Ich hab in letzter Zeit häufiger Fotos von ihnen gemeinsam gesehen und mir gedacht, dass sie gut zusammenpassen würden. Bei der Natio hingen sie ja auch ständig aufeinander. Nur dass das wirklich so ist, hätte ich nicht vermutet. Aber jetzt lass uns weitermachen.“

Die nächste Frage war schnell gefunden und so kam Benni in die Verlegenheit, seinem Freund erklären zu müssen, wie er sich eine erotische Beziehung über das Internet vorstellte.  
„Eine erotische Beziehung über das Internet?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach und erntete von Mats nur ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
„Ich versuche mir jetzt einfach mal vorzustellen, wie sich unsere Beziehung gestalten würde, wenn einer von uns weiter weg wohnen würde und wir uns deswegen seltener sehen könnten – grauenvolle Vorstellung übrigens. Dann bleibt ja nur sowas wie Skype. Man muss viel miteinander reden, um weiter am Leben des anderen teilhaben zu können.“  
„Die Frage sprach von erotischer Beziehung. Nicht vom Alltag, mein Schatz.“, erinnerte der Dortmunder seinen Freund.  
„Erotik übers Internet. Webcamsex? Wir sitzen nackt vor dem PC und erzählen oder schreiben uns gegenseitig, was wir gerne miteinander tun würden? So würde das wohl ablaufen müssen. Bin ich froh, dass du in meiner Nähe bist.“  
„Ich auch.“  
„Schön! Such dir mal die nächste Zahl aus.“, bat der Schalker seinen Freund.  
„Dann nehme ich die dreiundsechzig. Bevor du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst und Sex übers Internet wirklich ausprobieren möchtest. Wäre höchstens was fürs Trainingslager. Ich hab mal wieder ein Ausrufezeichen gewürfelt.“

„Ausrufezeichen bei Nummer dreiundsechzig. Du darfst jetzt den Ort beschreiben, an dem du die perfekte Liebesnacht verbringen willst. Ich höre?“  
Voller Erwartung blickte Benni in Mats' Richtung, der gar nicht lange überlegen musste, bis ihm eine Antwort einfiel.  
„Das klingt jetzt total utopisch und wird niemals möglich sein, aber ich würde dich gerne nach dem gewonnenen Finale bei der WM 2014, bei der wir beide zusammen neunzig Minuten in der Innenverteidigung gespielt haben, mitten auf dem Rasen im Stadion verführen, während um uns herum ein Feuerwerk am Himmel strahlt. Das Stadion soll natürlich menschenleer sein, Zuschauer will ich nicht haben.“  
„Du bist so ein süßer Spinner, Mats.“, gab Benni mit einem verliebten Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück und drückte dem Dortmunder einen liebevollen Kuss auf den Mund. Gleichzeitig nuschelte er „Fünfundfünfzig“ und würfelte kurz darauf ein Hand-Symbol.

Das Buch war von ihm in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu Mats gewandert, der schnell umblätterte und die Stimme erhob, um die nächste Frage vorzulesen.  
„Dein Partner schlägt vor, eine offene Beziehung zu leben. Wie reagierst du?“  
Noch während er den Satz vorgetragen bekam, begann der Schalker schon, energisch den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Nein, das kommt üüüüüberhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich mag dich nicht teilen und ich will auch niemand anderen als dich. Da gibt’s keine Diskussion. Punkt. Aus. Ende.“, stellte er mehr als deutlich klar.  
Ohne weiter nachzuforschen, beschloss Mats, dass er wieder an der Reihe war. Er nannte Zahl und Symbol und wunderte sich, als Bennis Gesichtsausdruck, der zuvor aufgrund des Gedankens an eine offene Beziehung noch sehr verbissen gewesen war, mit einem Mal in ein Strahlen überging.

„Erzähl mir mal folgendes – und ich will die Wahrheit wissen: Ist Sex geiler mit einer Person, die du liebst, oder mit einem One-Night-Stand? Erkläre die Antwort.“  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht... ich hatte noch nie einen One-Night-Stand.“, gab Mats ohne Umschweife zu. „Und ich kann mir das auch überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Dazu brauche ich einfach zu sehr das Gefühl von Liebe und Vertrauen. Ohne das geht es bei mir nicht.“  
„Und was ist mit Cathy?“  
„Cathy war doch kein One-Night-Stand. Mit ihr war ich mehrere Jahre zusammen.“, erklärte Mats, wenngleich er sich fragte, wieso Benni im Zusammenhang mit dieser Frage überhaupt auf seine Ex-Freundin zu sprechen kam.  
„Ich meinte auch eher, wie Cathy damit zusammenpasst, dass bei dir ohne Gefühle nichts geht.“, erklärte der Ältere seinen unpassenden Einwurf.  
Sein Gegenüber nickte verstehend.  
„Es ist ja so... ich war mit Cathy zusammen, weil ich sie wirklich geliebt habe. Aber am Ende haben mich diese Gefühle für sie immer mehr verlassen. Ich habe gemerkt, dass ich sie einfach nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise liebte, wie sie es verdient hätte. Und dann habe ich mich von ihr getrennt. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab. Wenn ich mir jetzt vorstelle, einen One-Night-Stand zu haben, nur um irgendwie sexuell befriedigt zu werden, dann glaube ich, dass dieses Gefühl sehr schnell wieder verschwindet. Und weil das bei einer Beziehung nicht so ist, ist Sex mit der Person, die man liebt, natürlich wesentlich geiler. So, du bist dran, Benni.“

„Welche Zahl hatten wir denn noch nicht? Die dreiundfünfzig?“  
Langsam verlor Benni den Überblick, weshalb Mats kurzerhand die Fragen auf der gewünschten Seite überflog und feststellte, dass sie ihm gänzlich unbekannt waren.  
„Du kannst würfeln, die stehen noch zur Auswahl.“, bestätigte er, um sogleich erneut eine Ausrufezeichen-Frage vorzulesen.  
„Stell dir vor, dein Partner überrascht dich mit dem Vorschlag, dich mit Sahne zu besprühen und diese dann wegzuschlecken... hmm, lecker... Wie reagierst du?“  
„Dein armer Laktattest...“, rief Benni spontan aus. „Aber ansonsten geil. Das will ich mal mit dir ausprobieren. Müssen wir beim nächsten Einkauf Sprühsahne mitbringen.“  
Mats druckste ein wenig herum. „Ja also, die müssen wir nicht kaufen. Ich hab welche da.“  
„Echt?“, staunte Benni nicht schlecht. Er meinte zwar, sich in der Wohnung seines Freundes und auch in dessen Kühlschrank gut auszukennen, aber eine Flasche mit Sprühsahne war ihm hier noch nirgendwo begegnet.

„Ja, die steht ganz hinten im Kühlschrank. Ich hab sie letztens gekauft, als meine Mutter zu Besuch war. Aber wir haben dann doch lieber was Herzhaftes gegessen und die Sahne nicht gebraucht. Soll ich sie holen?“  
Ohne es zu wollen, wurde Benni wieder ein klein wenig rot im Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht...“, antwortete er verlegen und wagte es nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Ach, wieso denn nicht? Das ist bestimmt lustig. Ich wandere mal eben in die Küche.“, ließ Mats sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abhalten und sprang aus dem Bett.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis er mit einer Flasche in der Hand zurückkehrte, wieder unter die Bettdecke kroch und seinem Freund mit dem weiß-roten Behälter vor der Nase herumwedelte, die immer noch ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte.  
„Da, guck! Gourmet-Sahne. Für dich ist mir nichts zu schade.“, erklärte er überflüssigerweise, und Benni vermutete, dass auch der Dortmunder nicht ganz so ungeniert war, wie er vorgab. Diese Vermutung ließ ihn selbst etwas sicherer werden und so griff er ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zu der besagten Sahneflasche, um den Deckel zu entfernen. Es sprühte sich testweise einen etwa erbsengroßen Sahnetupfer auf den Zeigefinger, den er dann vorsichtig ableckte.  
„Hm... schmeckt!“, stellte er zufrieden fest. „Magst du auch mal?“

Mats, der die Aktion seines Freundes mit Wohlwollen betrachtet hatte, nickte zustimmend, und ehe er sich versah, hielt Benni ihm ebenfalls seinen sahnebedeckten Finger hin, um auch ihm eine kleine Kostprobe der cremigen Masse zu geben. Der Dortmunder umfasste mit seinem Mund sanft die einladende Fingerspitze und entfernte die Sahne mit einem leichten Saugen. Dann nickte er zustimmend.  
„Wirklich sehr lecker. Aber ich wüsste, wie das noch besser schmeckt.“  
„Ach, und wie?“, gab Benni mit einem lasziven Blick zurück, der ihn gar nicht mehr so unschuldig wirken ließ, wie man Minuten zuvor ob seines vor Aufregung geröteten Gesichts noch hatte meinen können.  
Mats wusste diesen anzüglichen Blick zu erwidern und antwortete mit einem frivolen Lächeln: „Ich erinnere mich an gewisse Stellen, die du mir vor einigen Tagen verraten hast. Weißt du noch? Der schmuckbehangene Musiker. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir mal ein wenig Sahneschmuck verpasse?“  
Alleine die Vorstellung ließ Benni aufkeuchen, handelte es sich bei den Stellen, von denen Mats sprach, um seine ihm bekannten erogenen Zonen.

Da auch Mats das Keuchen seines Freundes vernommen hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr für nötig, eine Antwort abzuwarten. Stattdessen schob er nun die Bettdecke achtlos zur Seite, nahm dem Schalker die Sahneflasche aus der Hand und gab ihm gleichzeitig zu verstehen, dass er sich gemütlich auf den Rücken legen solle.  
Als erstes sprühte Mats die Sahne auf Bennis Lippen. Reflexartig wollte der Schalker die süßliche Masse selbst mit seiner Zunge ablecken, stoppte jedoch in der Bewegung, als er ein warnendes „Nanana“ zu hören bekam. Dann beugte der dunkelhaarige Innenverteidiger sich zu seinem Freund herunter, um behutsam die Sahne von den Lippen des Älteren zu schlecken und diese anschließend noch mit einem Kuss zu versehen.

Der nächstes Klecks Sahne landete auf Bennis Hals, wo er aber ebenfalls nicht lange verweilte, sondern sofort durch ein sanftes Saugen von Mats entfernt wurde. Benni, der genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hatte, gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich, das Mats in seinem Tun bestätigte.  
„Magst du das Shirt ausziehen?“, bat der Dortmunder daher nun seinen Freund, der dies auch bereitwillig zuließ und es sich sofort wieder in seiner liegenden Position gemütlich machte.

„Wie war das? Dein Musiker hatte nicht nur ein Zungenpiercing und eine Halskette, sondern auch ein Bauchnabelpiercing?“, fragte Mats scheinheilig nach, obwohl er genau wusste, dass gerade der durchtrainierte Bauch eine der Stellen war, an denen sein Freund mehr als empfindlich auf liebevolle Berührungen reagierte.  
„Schau doch mal, was passiert, wenn du eines aufmalst.“, ließ der Blonde die Frage unbeantwortet im Raum stehen und wunderte sich nicht, als er Sekunden später spürte, wie Mats eine Sahnespur um seinen Bauchnabel herum malte und anschließend auch noch einen dicken Klecks hineingab.  
Da die Flasche ihn nur daran hinderte, seinen Freund richtig zu berühren, stellte Mats diese nun auf dem Nachttisch ab und wendete sich ganz dem von Sahne überzogenen Bauchnabel Bennis zu. Wieder leckte er erst zögerlich, dann immer fordernder die nackte Haut sauber. Um die Sahne gänzlich aus dem Bauchnabel zu entfernen, fuhr er mit seinen Zunge in die kleine Vertiefung und beseitigte die weiße Creme langsam und sorgfältig.  
Die ungewohnten Berührungen zauberten eine Gänsehaut auf Bennis Körper und er musste Mats insgeheim zustimmen, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war, das Vorhaben mit der übrig gebliebenen Sprühsahne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Inzwischen hatte Mats den Sahnebehälter wieder zur Hand genommen und war gerade dabei, auf jedem von Bennis Beinen eine schlangenförmige Linie aufzusprühen, die von den Oberschenkeln bis zu den Füßen reichte. Mit einer Mischung aus eifrigem Lecken, sanftem Saugen und zarten Küssen ließ der Dortmunder auch hier die Creme Stück für Stück vom Körper seines Freundes verschwinden.

Noch ehe er wieder zu der inzwischen wohlbekannten Flasche greifen konnte, hatte Benni nach dieser gegriffen und sich ein wenig aufgerichtet.  
„Jetzt möchte ich aber auch ein wenig von der Sahne naschen.“, erklärte er seine plötzliche Lebhaftigkeit und zupfte gleichzeitig am Schlafshirt seines Freundes, das ihm bei seinem Vorhaben nur im Weg war. Nachdem Mats es ausgezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte, legte er sich nun ruhig hin.  
Mit der Sahneflasche bewaffnet, kniete sich Benni über seinen Freund, stürzte sich sofort auf den von gut definierten Oberkörper des Dortmunders und sprühte zwei große Flecken Sahne auf die Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten, als die immer noch kühle Masse sie berührte.  
Mit seinen Lippen umschloss Benni als erstes die rechte der beiden Brustwarzen, saugte erst sacht, dann immer fordernder an der empfindlichen Haut und ließ schließlich seine Zunge um die erregte Knospe kreisen. Auch mit der anderen Brustwarze verfuhr er anschließend ähnlich.

Als der Schalker schließlich von seinem Tun abließ und sich langsam auf den Schoß seines Freundes niederließ, bemerkte er, dass Mats seine Berührungen alles andere als kalt gelassen hatten. Ihm selbst erging es nicht viel anders, merkte er doch nun, wie seine Erregung von Sekunde zu Sekunde wuchs und einen unangenehmen Druck in seinen Schlafshorts verursachte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Mats die Enge seiner Hose ebenfalls als unangenehm empfand und so machte er sich ohne zu zögern daran, seinen Freund von dem letzten Stück Stoff, das seinen Körper noch bedeckte, zu befreien. Sofort reckte sich ihm Mats' harte Erregung vorwitzig entgegen und lud ihn förmlich dazu ein, auch hier von der Sahne Gebrauch zu machen.

Als die kühle Masse Mats' Schwanz traf, keuchte der Dortmunder laut auf.  
„Oah, Benni! Bist du irre?“, empörte er sich nicht ganz ernsthaft, was dem Angesprochenen ein teuflisches Lächeln entlockte. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, umschloss er mit seinen Lippen die empfindliche Spitze der inzwischen zu voller Größe angewachsenen Erregung. Genussvoll leckte er die zuvor darauf verteilte Sahne ab, um gleich darauf seine Zunge langsam über Mats' gesamte Länge gleiten zu lassen. Er spürte, wie der Dortmunder mit jeder seiner Berührungen unruhiger wurde. Deshalb stellte er erneut die Sahneflasche beiseite und verschränkte stattdessen seine Finger liebevoll mit denen seines Freundes. Stück für Stück arbeitete er sich unter zahllosen Küssen über Bauch, Brust und Hals wieder hinauf zu den einladenden Lippen des Jüngeren. Während sie sich erst zaghaft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher küssten, versuchte Mats, seinen Freund mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken zu rollen, sodass er selbst über ihm kniete.

„Du hast zuviel an.“, nuschelte er zwischen zwei Küssen und ließ gleichzeitig Bennis Hände los, um ihm mit dessen Hilfe die störenden Pants auszuziehen.  
Sofort reckte sich ihm der bis aufs äußerste erregte Schwanz entgegen, doch um den Schalker noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen, griff er wieder zum Sahnebehälter und sprühte erst einmal ein Herz aus Sahne auf die Brust seines Freundes, das er gleich darauf liebevoll abzulecken begann.  
„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus, wenn du die Sahne von meinem Körper leckst.“, stellte Benni mit rauer Stimme fest und musste kräftig schlucken, als Mats ihm einen lasziven Schlafzimmerblick zuwarf, bevor er sich wieder der Sahne zuwendete.

Die nächsten Sahnekleckse verteilte Mats auf den Innenseiten von Bennis Oberschenkeln. Während er sich beeilte, die cremige Masse, die inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so kalt war und daher mit jeder Minute weicher wurde, abzulecken, massierte er gleichzeitig sanft die Hoden seines Freundes, der ihn durch sein wohliges Stöhnen wissen ließ, wie sehr ihm die Berührungen gefielen. Dann ließ er ebenfalls seine Zunge über den harten Schwanz fahren, den er zuvor lediglich mit einem kleinen Streifen Sahne bedeckt hatte.  
„Ist keine Sahne mehr da?“, wunderte der Schalker sich schwer atmend.  
„Mag keine mehr, mir wird sonst schlecht.“, gab Mats nuschelnd zurück, ohne von seiner Tätigkeit abzulassen. „Willst du noch welche?“  
Benni überlegte kurz. Einerseits gefiel ihm, was sein Freund gerade mit ihm anstellte und er genoss die stetig wachsende Erregung viel zu sehr, um zulassen zu wollen, dass Mats aufhörte, seinen Schwanz zu verwöhnen. Andererseits wollte auch er es ihm gleichtun und ein Herz aus Sahne auf seinen Körper sprühen, um es anschließend abzulecken.

„Ja, ich mag die Sahne nochmal haben.“, entschied er sich schließlich und bedeutete Mats, dass er sich auf den Bauch legen solle.  
Er setzte die Sahneflasche, die schon merklich leerer geworden war, nur wenige Zentimeter über Mats' Hinterteil an und sprühte von dort ausgehend ein großes Herz auf den Rücken seines Freundes. Dann kniete er sich über ihn und leckte die Sahne zärtlich ab, nicht ohne den ein oder anderen Kuss auf dem Rücken seines Freundes zu hinterlassen.  
Wieder an der unteren Spitze des nun nicht mehr vorhanden Herzens angekommen, ließ er seine Zunge noch ein Stück weiter abwärts wandern und fuhr damit behutsam zwischen Mats' Pobacken, was dieser mit einem heiseren Keuchen bedachte.

Benni wollte gerade wieder von seinem Freund ablassen und ihn zu sich herumdrehen, da bemerkte er, wie dieser sein Gesicht ihm zuwendete.  
„Nein, mach weiter, Benni.“  
Der Schalker schaute den Jüngeren ebenfalls an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich mag auch keine Sahne mehr.“  
„Das meine ich nicht. Das, was du gerade gemacht hast...“, druckste der Dortmunder hörbar unsicher herum.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Wir haben doch bis jetzt immer andersrum...“  
„Ja, aber heute will ich dich in mir spüren. Wenn du es auch willst.“  
Sofort beugte Benni sich zu seinem Freund hinab und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
„Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, dann ist das in Ordnung für mich. Aber ich will nicht, dass du etwas machst, wozu du nicht bereit bist.“  
Nun war es Mats, der mit seinen Lippen die des Schalkers einfing und sie zu einem langen Kuss verschmelzen ließ. Gleichzeitig tastete er mit seiner Hand nach dem Nachtschränkchen, aus dem er eine Tube Gleitgel und ein Kondom herauszog.  
„Ich bin mir sicher. Und ich vertraue dir.“

Mit diesen Worten wendete er sich wieder um, sodass er vollständig auf dem Bauch lag. Benni zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann öffnete er die Gleitgeltube, ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf seine Hände tropfen und wärmte das glitschige Gel ein wenig an. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand zwischen Mats' Pobacken, erkundete mit sanften, streichelnden Bewegungen die Spalte und ließ dann langsam einen Finger in die kleine, enge Öffnung gleiten.

Mats stieß ein geräuschvolles Keuchen aus und verkrampfte sich für einen Moment, in dem auch Benni in seiner Bewegung innehielt. Erst als er merkte, dass sein Freund sich an das unbekannte Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, schob er seinen Finger tiefer in die heiße Enge. Er musste nicht lange suchen, um die Stelle zu finden, die ihn selbst jedes mal aufs neue in Ekstase versetzte.  
Das unüberhörbare Stöhnen, das Mats dabei von sich gab, ließ Benni wissen, dass er genau den Punkt getroffen hatte, den er hatte finden wollen.

Er spürte, wie sein Freund sich unten den erregenden Berührungen inzwischen vollends entspannt hatte und stieß daher einen weiteren Finger in ihn, um ihn vorsichtig zu weiten. Bevor er auch noch einen dritten Finger zur Hilfe nehmen konnte, wandte sich Mats zu seinem Freund um.  
„Mag dich ansehen.“, erläuterte er seinen Stellungswechsel und brachte Benni so dazu, für einen kurzen Moment von ihm abzulassen und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich wieder auf den Rücken legte. Dann griff er erneut nach dem Gleitgel und befeuchtete seine Finger ein bisschen mehr.

Mats' Erregung streckte sich ihm prall entgegen und allein dieser Anblick lud ihn förmlich dazu ein, die pochende Härte zu umfassen. Gleichzeitig schob der Schalker seine Hand wieder zwischen die einladenden Pobacken des Dortmunders und umkreiste die inzwischen geweitete Öffnung, in die er schließlich drei Finger gleiten ließ. Immer wieder traf er dabei auf den kleinen Hügel, dessen Stimulation seinen Freund schier in den Wahnsinn zu treiben schien, so sehr wie dieser sich unter ihm wand und dabei unregelmäßig keuchende Laute ausstieß.

Benni bemerkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er den Jüngeren auf die Spitze getrieben hatte. Da er jedoch noch mehr mit ihm vorhatte, ließ er nun, die lautstarken Proteste ignorierend, von ihm ab. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn tief und fordernd. Noch während ihre Lippen aufeinander lagen und ihre Zungen einen heißen Kampf ausfochten, griff Mats nach der pulsierenden Erregung seines Freundes, um sie mit seiner Hand zu massieren. Benni stöhnte in den Kuss hinein. Auch er stand kurz davor, von seinem Höhepunkt überrollt zu werden.  
Nur ungern löste er sich deshalb aus dem Kuss. Mats verstand, wieso sein Freund von ihm abließ und tat es ihm gleich. Zittrig griff er nach dem bereitgelegten Kondom, riss die Verpackung umständlich auf und streifte es mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über Bennis Härte, die er zusätzlich noch mit einer ausreichenden Menge Gleitgel bestrich. Dann legte er sich wieder auf den Rücken, um seinem Freund so zu verstehen zu geben, dass er für den nächsten Schritt bereit war.

Etwas zögerlich legte der Schalker sich zwischen die Beine eines Freundes und vergewisserte sich mit einem tiefen Blick in dessen dunkelbraune Augen, dass er wirklich aufs Letzte gehen wollte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, erkundigte er sich wieder, da er immer noch besorgt war, seinen Freund zu überfordern.  
„So sicher wie noch nie zuvor. Mach!“  
Benni nickte kurz. Dann führte er seinen Schwanz an das Hinterteil seines Freundes. wo seine Härte gegen die einladende Öffnung drückte. So langsam wie möglich drang er in die die heiße Enge ein, verharrte dabei immer wieder in seinen Bewegungen, wenn er bemerkte, dass sich Mats unter ihm verkrampfte. Längst war seine Erregung ins Unermessliche gestiegen und er stöhnte gleichzeitig mit Mats laut auf, als dieser ihn endlich ganz umschloss.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe begann er sich langsam in seinem Freund zu bewegen, ließ dabei seine Hüften kreisen und fand schon bald einen gemeinsamen, immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Seine Hand griff zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Mats' Schwanz, um diesen heftig zu massieren.

Das unregelmäßige Keuchen der beiden Männer erfüllte den gesamten Raum, bis Mats sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Mit einem gestöhnten „Benni“ auf den Lippen kam er zwischen ihnen und spritzte über Bennis Hand. Dabei zog er sich so fest um den Schwanz des Schalkers zusammen, dass auch dieser seinen Höhepunkt nicht länger herauszögern konnte. Mit einem letzten Stoß ergoss er sich tief in seinem Freund, bevor er erschöpft auf ihm zusammensackte.

„Das war geil.“, gab Mats von sich, als sie wieder bei Atem waren. Benni zog sich aus ihm zurück und entsorgte das Kondom in einem auf dem Nachtschränkchen bereitliegenden Taschentuch. Dann schmiegte er sich so eng wie nur irgendwie möglich an seinen Freund und gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, in den die beiden Männer all ihre Liebe, die sie in diesem Moment füreinander empfanden, hineinlegten.  
„Du klebst.“, merkte Mats nuschelnd an. „War vielleicht doch noch etwas Sahne.“  
Benni schmunzelte. „Wenn du das gute Zeug, was du von dir gegeben hast, als Sahne bezeichnen willst, dann hast du wohl Recht. Duschen?“  
Mats schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich mag nicht mehr aufstehen heute. Dann klebe ich lieber.“  
„Von mir aus. Ich möchte eigentlich auch nicht mehr aufstehen. Dazu ist es hier mit dir viel zu schön.“

Für einige Augenblicke genossen sie die Stille, die sie umgab und lauschten den ruhigen Atemzügen, die die einzigen Geräusche waren, die den Raum erfüllten.  
„War es für dich okay, wie wir es heute gemacht haben?“, durchbrach der Schalker nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vorsichtig das Schweigen.  
„Mehr als okay. Ich liebe dich.“, wisperte der Dortmunder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Auf einmal fiel sein Blick neben sich. „Ich glaube, das Buch ist ein bisschen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.“, stellte er nüchtern fest und brachte so auch Benni dazu, einen Blick auf den Nachtschrank zu werfen, auf dem das Buch in einer Pfütze flüssiger Sahne lag, die scheinbar aus der umgekippten Flasche ausgelaufen war.  
„So können wir Schmelle das Buch aber nicht wiedergeben.“, stellte der Schalker ratlos fest und sah seinen Freund fragend an.  
„Ich kaufe ihm ein neues.“, beschloss Mats ohne zu Zögern und grinste seinen Freund unverhohlen an. „Das Buch hat mir so einen geilen Abend mit dir beschert, dass ich es sowieso nicht mehr hergeben mag.“

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem trägen Kuss, während die Müdigkeit sie langsam aber sicher übermannte.  
„Was meinst du, Benni? Sollen wir beim nächsten Einkauf dann auch direkt neue Sahne mitbringen?“, murmelte Mats im Halbschlaf, die Augen bereits geschlossen und seinen Freund noch etwas enger an sich ziehend.  
„Unbedingt.“, gab Benni von ihrem Liebesspiel erschöpft zurück und drückte seinem Freund einen zarten Kuss auf die nackte Schulter. Dann gab auch er seiner Müdigkeit nach und fiel in einen ruhigen Schlaf.


End file.
